Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. A touch-sensitive display, also known as a touchscreen display, is particularly useful on handheld devices, which may be small and have limited space for user input and output. With increased functionality of such portable electronic devices, the amount of information available for display continues to increase.
Improvements in devices are desirable.